The primary objectives of the proposed research are: (1) to specify how married couples perceive available methods of contraception; (2) to determine how these perceptions are related to couple decision making and contraceptive behavior; (3) to investigate the ways in which these perceptions and behaviors change over a 12-month period, and for what reasons; (4) to understand how traditional sociological and economic variables, specifically religion, socioeconomic status (SES) and age, operate through social psychological variables to influence fertility related behavior; and (5) to study the use-effectiveness of a number of contraceptive methods as a function of (a) perceptions of these methods and (b) strength of motivation for fertility control. A longitudinal survey of a purposive sample of 390 married couples residing in Seattle, Washington will be conducted. During the initial survey, husbands and wives will respond separately to self-administered questionnaires designed to assess: perceptions of, and attitudes toward, available contraceptive methods; current and previous contraceptive behavior; intended contraceptive behavior during the next 12 months; selected personality variables; and traditional family planning and biographical background variables. Couples will be reinterviewed in 12 months to determine actual contraceptive and fertility behavior during the previous 12 months and changes in perceptions as a function of experiential, personological, interpersonal and informational factors.